Golden Warrior of the Alps
by MysticTokioAngel
Summary: What happens when the Super-Hot Swiss wrestler, Claudio Castagnoli receives an ancient crown passed down from many men in his family? Easy. Everyone wants it and it’s powers! Can Claudio control the powers within, or will they be too strong? No flames!


_**The Golden Warrior, Claudio Castagnoli! **_

_**A Claudio Fic by: SabinsAngel **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the magic in this story, and I don't own Chikara or Ring of Honor. No Slash or anything. Plus, I can't speak German or Swiss…or whatever he speaks, so don't worry. **_

_**Superstars that will fight Claudio w/ Special Move for Each: **_

_**Chris hero- Chapter 9 **_

_**Special Attack: Hero's Welcome (Super Speed) **_

_**Shane Storm-Chapter 8 **_

_**Special Attack: "Street Stopper" (Time Stop) **_

_**Gran Akuma-Chapter 7 **_

_**Special Attack: "Ancient Slam" (Super-Strength) **_

_**Sabian-Chapter 5& 6 **_

_**Special Attack: "Spitting Cobra Venom" (Blind) **_

_**Osiris-Chapter 5& 6 **_

_**Special Move: "Pyramid of the Damned" (Trap) **_

_**Jigsaw-Chapter 3 **_

_**Special Move: "Scattered Pieces" (Amnesia) **_

_**Delirious-Chapter 4&3 **_

_**Special Move: "Warped Mind Wave" (Confusion) **_

_**Hallowicked- Chapter 4&3 **_

_**Special Move: "Shadow of Darkness" (Body switch) **_

_**Larry Sweeney and Ultramantis Black-Chapter 1 **_

_**Special Move: "Sweet and Sour Snake Bite"- Sweeney, "Mantis Death Beam"-Mantis. **_

_**And finally, The Colony! (Just Fire Ant and Soldier Ant.)-Chapter 2 **_

_**Special Move: "Death Bite" (Paralysis) **_

_**Synopsis: What happens when Claudio Castagnoli, the Super-Hot Swiss Wrestler from Chikara, comes into possession of an enchanted Crown that his father passed down to him while he was still in Switzerland for a Family Reunion? Easy. He becomes the Legendary Golden King of Wrestling, Claudio Castagnoli! Now his rivals want it, because it holds a deeper secret. **_

_**Chapter 1: Golden Warrior from the Alps! **_

* * *

Claudio Castagnoli, The Most Money Making Man in Wrestling History…Was on a flight back to Lucerne, Switzerland for a Family Reunion that his father asked him to come to. He sat in the front of his Private Jet, with his Laptop in his lap, and his glasses on his face, covering his beautiful green eyes. With a smile, he accessed his My Space page and decided to update his page a little.

His long fingers tapped the keys as he updated his "About Me" Section of the page. A friendly yet computerized, female voice called over the speaker to him and said…

_"Would you like anything to drink, Mr. Castagnoli? " _

"Yes. A Sparkling water, please. But, I wish for it to be a Strawberry one this time." He said to no one in particular.

_"As you wish."_ The voice said again.

You see, Claudio had a special program built in which was called "Fem-Pilot 7.0" Which was a computerized, Voice-Activated system. Any command you told it, it would do. He named his "Rosetta", for some reason.

Within a matter of minutes, Rosetta sent a Worker- Droid with his bottle of water.

Claudio picked it up from the Mini-Rosetta and opened the bottle. He put it up to his lips and took a long drink from it. He smiled and put it down next to his laptop.

"Thank you, Rosetta. That's all I'll need for now." He said, licking his lips; removing any trace of the water.

_"Yes, Claudio." _And she went back to flying the plane.

(You have got to love Voice-Activated programs!)

The Mini-Rosetta went back into the special compartment underneath the table.

He typed away on his laptop, but stopped for a moment to pull his short hair into a ponytail. He tied it up with a small black hair-tie and went back to typing. He checked his stocks, checked the Podcast a go-go for any new updates, and even checked his mail. When all of a sudden, he got a call on his cell phone.

"Rosetta, Activate the Bluetooth Jet-Set!" He said, which was like a Blue-tooth headset, but it was built into the plane itself. He also had a separate headset for when he is out on the road.

"_Hello, My Son!" _Said Claudio's Father. (I wonder what his name is?)

"Dad? What's up?"

_"My boy, When you get home…I have something to tell you. It's super-important that you get here safely."_

"Father, what is wrong with you? I have never seen you so…Strange before."

_"Just get here safely." _Were the last words he said before he hung up.

"Yeesh. I wonder what he wanted?" Claudio said and went back to typing. He looked out the window for a little bit, staring at the beautiful mountains of the Alps, and saving his information on his My Space. Closing the laptop, he pulled out his iTouch iPod and flipped through his music, choosing his theme music: "I've got to have it" by Jermaine Dupri; and slipped on a pair of headphones to listen to it while he relaxed.

Rosetta piloted the plane down to Lucerne, nice and slow. Claudio opened his eyes and looked outside, noticing the beautiful backdrop of his home. Smiling, he grabbed his suitcase and walked off the plane. But not before doing this…

"Rosetta, Shutdown mode."

"_Affirmative." _And with that one command; she shut off.

Walking away from the plane, it cloaked itself so it couldn't be seen. It kind of blended in with the mountainous background.

He walked over to the airport terminal and checked his entire luggage in. After going to a Starbucks and got himself a mocha latte, he hailed for a taxi and asked the driver to take him to Lucerne Square. He knew the rest of the way there.

He paid for his trip and picked up his rental car from a nearby Rental shop. The one he chose had the Microsoft Sync program in it. Plugging up his iPod Touch, he told the program…"Play Artist: _Flyleaf_. Play song: **_All around me."_**

The music started as "_**All around me" **_by Flyleaf began to play as he drove down the road. He even decided to sing along with it.

_"__My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you _

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing" 

He drove along the countryside, passing a few farms and a couple of large lakes. Looking on ahead, he noticed the beautiful mansion up ahead that belonged to his family. He smiled inside and kept on driving.

"Finally. The Castagnoli Manor. It has been so long since I've seen it last…now I can figure out what my father wants to talk about. "He said to himself.

Driving off, two mysterious shadowy figures watch from the trees.

"_So…when are we going to attack the_ _Swiss pain in our backsides?" _the strange, insect looking shadow said.

"_Later! We have to know if this man is the one we're looking for!" _The other one said. _"Just wait. And let's keep following him." _

And so, they Ninja-Jumped through the trees until they reached Claudio's house.

Claudio stopped the car as he drove through the gates and parked in the driveway. He got out and admired the large, white and gold mansion. Large white and gold columns adorned the front of the house while on the other side of the driveway was a fence where the Swimming Pool was. Since it was still summer, He had brought some swimsuits to use.

"It is still beautiful…Even after all these years." He smiled. And when he turned around, He saw his father standing there, right behind him. "Father?"

"Claudio? My Son! You have returned!"

The two ran towards each other and gave the other a big hug.

"You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you! And you've gotten stronger, too!" Claudio's father said.

"I know. Where are the others?"

"In the backyard! I hope you brought some swim shorts! And when you're done with everyone, meet me in my office."

"Okay…"

He was a little confused, but he went up to his room with his suitcase and changed into a pair of sandals, some blue swim shorts, and his Ricola Bomb T-Shirt. Putting his other clothes and his glasses back in his suitcase, He then walked down the long marble staircase and went outside. His entire family was there…. From Aunts and Uncles to all his cousins!

"Aye!" He called out, in which every member of his family turned around and saw Claudio. Everyone came over and said Hello and asked how he was doing.

He smiled as he talked with everyone and told them everything that was going on. After he was done, he walked over to the pool and took off his shirt. His muscles were shining in the sunlight as he went over to the diving board and dove into the pool. He untied his hair and dove back under to get it wet. It draped down the back of his head, stopping at his neck.

"Man, it feels so good to be home!" He said and chuckled to himself.

"Incoming!" Called out Danny, one of his cousins.

(I don't know his family, so I made something up.)

He made a big splash and as the water hit his older cousin's face, he started laughing.

"Cousin Claudio! How long has it been?" He said.

"Cousin Danny? Why, It's been Twenty years since I've seen you last!" Claudio smiled and gave his cousin a hug while still in the pool.

"How's the wrestling thing going?"

"It's good. In fact, I'm up for a title shot in Ring of Honor!"

"Amazing! You'll have to tell me more!"

"Maybe Later. Dad needs to talk to me."

"Okie-Dokie!"

Claudio swam around the pool a couple of times and got out. He then put his shirt back on which clinged to every muscle of his body, re-tied up his ponytail, and went up to his dad's office.

"Dad? Are you in here?"

"Yes I am, son." Said his father.

"What do you need to talk about?"

"It's about time you knew about our most valuable treasure. The Crown of the Alps."

"What's that?"

"It's the legendary crown that was passed down through Generations of Castagnoli Men. Whoever wears it, gains the power of the Mountain Hero named Clauderius, which sounds a lot like your first name. And that is very strange. But anyway…. Over the years, the eldest son must wear the crown whenever he is in danger of collapsing or dying in battle. Or even when he needs to fight outside the ring." His father said and walked over to his safe, which oddly enough was hidden behind a portrait.

After performing the combination, he pulled out a medium-sized black box and held it in front of Claudio.

"Here, my son. This is the box that contains the Crown."

Claudio took it from his father's hands and opened the box. Inside was a solid gold and platinum crown. It had many jewels adorning it all around, and on the inside was an inscription in Swiss handwriting.

_"Powers of the Mountain…give me Strength." _

"What do I do with it?" Claudio wondered.

"When you're in danger, put it on your head and say what the inscription on the inside of it says. In other words, put it on and say, "Powers of the Mountain…Give me Strength."

"Can I try it now?"

"No. You must put it on only when you're being attacked or when you want to attack."

"Oh, Ok…Thank you, dad…But why were you going to give this to me so late?"

"I didn't believe you were ready. That's all."

"Ah."

"_Well, we believe you're ready!" _Said a shadowy voice.

"Who was that?"

"It is I, Ultramantis Black!" Mantis said, jumping down from the ceiling.

"And me! Sweet and Sour Larry Sweeney!" Larry said, following his Insectoid friend.

"What the hell do you guys want?!" Exclaimed Claudio, surprised that those two followed him all the way there.

"We now know that your family is in possession of the Crown of the Alps! We've been waiting many years to find out!" Mantis chortled.

"And when we get possession of it, we'll use it to obtain every title in Chikara, Ring of Honor, and everywhere else! We'll be up to our eyes in gold!"

"You will never get the treasure of the Castagnoli family!" Claudio's father said, walking over to Sweeney and slapping him in the face.

Claudio and Mantis gasped when Sweeney's face reeled back from the hard slap. He gave an evil chuckle and said…

_"**You shouldn't have done that!" **_Larry's eyes became similar to Snake's eyes as he turned and faced them. The Pink and Purple Boas around his neck transformed and wrapped around Claudio's father, slowly squeezing the air from his body.

"Father! No!" Claudio called out and started to run across the room where they were.

**_"Mantis! Stop him! If he frees his father…We're screwed!" _**

"I'm on it!" Mantis said and ran right at him. His mask started to shimmer and glow as he charged up his energy.

"Mantis Death Beam!" He called out, firing a prismatic beam at Claudio…But it missed him by a few inches. It burned his arm a little, though. However, because he was so athletic and quick, every beam he shot missed every time.

"You can't catch me, you ridiculous excuse for an insect!" Claudio called out to him,

"Darn it! I've got to slow him down a little…." the insect-themed wrestler mumbled until he saw a Red and White tapestry that had the flag of Switzerland on it. He fired a Mantis Death Beam at it, causing it to fall down on Claudio.

"Argh! Get this thing off me! I can't see! I'll get you for this, Mantis!" and as he thrashed around, his foot hit the crown of the alps, making him trip.

"No you won't! Ha ha!" Mantis said and fired another beam…Knocking down the metal rod that kept it up.

"What do you mean?" Claudio said, until the metal rod fell on his head, knocking him out.

"Hahahahaha! Now you see? You can't possibly beat me or Sweeney! And if you keep this up…You won't be able to save your father!"

As the Stalwart Swiss Powerhouse was knocked out….

A mysterious voice spoke to him in his mind.

_"Claudio…Wake up…You must wake up to save your father!" _

"Who are you?" he thought back.

_"I am Clauderius. The spirit that lives inside the Crown of the Alps. Your father is in danger! You must hurry…Or he will die from Sweeney's attack!" _

"But….I forgot how to summon you!"

_"Just repeat what I say. But you must wake up first and put the crown on!" _

Claudio groaned as he got up…

"What? I thought I had knocked him out for a good long while!"

**_"You Insectoid Idiot! You should've looked under the tapestry before you started gloating!" _**

"Not my fault!"

"F…Father…. I'm coming for you!" He said…. getting up with the crown in his hands as the tapestry slid off of him.

"Uh-Oh."

"**_Quickly! Attack him before he transforms!" _**

"Yes, Sweeney!"

_"Just say…Power of the Mountains… Give me Strength!" _

"**_Power of the Mountains…Give Me Strength!!" _**Claudio called out as he put the crown on his head. His ponytail was in the way, but when he put the crown on...It came undone and brown tresses of hair draped over his shoulders. A bright light came out and covered him from top to bottom.

"Oh No!" Mantis freaked out.

"What is this light?!" Sweeney said and covered his serpentine eyes.

"C...Claudio...You did it..." his father said, gasping for air.

Claudio had never felt such strong energy before...It flowed through his body as the clothes he wore changed into gold and platinum armor! On his arms, Gauntlets appeared on each one...melting onto every inch of his muscular frame. A Platinum Chest-plate appeared and fused all around his torso, melting into his body as well...increasing his durability. Where the crown was at, it morphed into a Helmet that looked like a Kings Crown…and it had a hole for his ponytail which re-formed on the back of his head. His legs also had special gauntlets on them, which melted up and down the lower half of his body, morphing into Gold and Platinum plate legs! He also gained a long crystalline sword and shield along with Platinum Boots and wings on his back. A Crimson cape with a White Cross on it appeared in between his wings, draping down his back straight down to his legs.

"What in the world-?" Mantis wondered as the light faded...and the newly transformed Claudio Castagnoli stood there in the middle of the room with the sunlight shining on his new armor…his cape fluttering from the small breeze that came in through the window… sword and shield by his side.

"Wow. I never knew I had this power within me! I'm now the Warrior of the Alps!" Claudio exclaimed, checking out his new armor from top to bottom.

"**_So…you may look cooler than us now with your shiny armor and kick-ass weapons…but you are not stronger than us! We'll prove it, too!" _**Sweeney said and released Claudio's father…but he flung him across the room.

"Dad!"

Claudio ran across the room as fast as he could, catching his father in mid-air. He kneeled down and looked at his pale face.

"Father…Can you still hear me?"

"Y…Yes I can…" He said, weakly with his eyes closed. He coughed after breathing out those words.

"Dad…I've got to get you to a doctor!"

"Not…Now, my son…. You've got to destroy those villains!" he coughed again.

"You're more important, father!"

"I know…but you've got to attack…Or else they'll kill you!"

"I don't care! I've got to get you to safety!"

"Claudio!" His father coughed again. "I want you to attack! Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!"

**_"Well then, if he's not going to attack us…then we will!" _**Sweeney said, hissing at the same time. He leaped up and called out one of his moves. "**_Sweet and Sour Snake Bite!" _**Opening his mouth, long fangs protruded out and almost hit Claudio in the arm…if it wasn't for his fast speed.

He reached out and grabbed his sword, using it to block his attack. The blade of his sword cut the corners of Larry's mouth open, almost exposing the muscle keeping his jaws up.

"Master!" Mantis said and ran to Sweeney, who was holding his mouth…now dripping with crimson blood.

**_"Mantis! Hurry up and attack him!" _**

"Yes! Mantis Death Beam!" He called out and fired another prismatic beam at Claudio's body.

"_Shield of the Mountain!"_ Claudio called out and held out his crystalline shield, which stored the blast's energy within. "_Reverse Blast_!" He called out again, which returned the beam right back at mantis ten-fold.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaasterrrrrrrrr!" Mantis called out when he was hit with his own beam Knocking him back…which caused his heart to implode in on itself…Killing him in an instant.

**_"Mantis! No! Don't die on me!" _**Sweeney called out and ran to the body of his fallen comrade. But his friend didn't say a thing. His corpse didn't move at all. **_"You…. You did this…you killed my partner…. And now…I'm Going to Kill you!" _**he said and started to transform. His body lengthened out and became Serpentine…He had short arms and short legs that supported his weight…He grew larger, about the size of the room…And it was a very large room, by the way…about as big as one of the rooms in an art museum. He gained a Rattlesnake tail, but the rattle on the end had sharp spikes on it…and his face was more serpent like because it had slitted eyes and sharp fangs. (imagine Boss Galdon from Starfox Adventures.)

"Oh…Damn." Claudio said and pulled his sword out again.

_**"Now you see my true form? I didn't want to unleash it yet…But you made me! Now. Die!" **_Sweeney said and lunged forward.

Claudio unleashed his wings and flew up, dodging his attack.

"That was close." He said…until Larry came up behind him and trapped him in his jaws.

He groaned as he was trapped inside the jaws of a snake-like demon…But then, that voice spoke again.

_"Claudio…You have got to unleash your ultimate move…Charge up your sword and call upon the Magic of the Mountain. Use your Ricola Tornado!" _

Claudio opened his eyes and with his sword still in his hand, he stabbed Sweeney's tongue…letting him free.

He then charged up his crystalline sword and closed his eyes…focusing its energy right at Larry.

**_"Hyper…Ricola…Tornado!" _**Claudio called out, slicing the air, which caused a large golden tornado to appear from the tip of the sword…slicing every inch of the demonic snake. But then, he flew right at Sweeney and sliced his throat…killing the Snake-like demon and it also sent both men back to the Realm of Darkness.

Claudio landed on his feet and took the crown off…But then he collapsed as well. His mom ran into the room, freaked out… then called for an ambulance. The last noise he heard was a Ambulance's siren and his mom saying that he'll be alright.

After a few hours, Claudio woke up and looked around. He was in a Pale blue hospital room next to his father. His glasses were on his face, ponytail tied up…and crown in his hands. He also had the same clothes on as before.

His father was in the next bed beside him…And he did not look good. All the color was gone from his face and everything.

"Mr. Castagnoli?" someone said as Claudio got up.

"Yes?"

"I see you're awake. You had a mild concussion…Nothing to worry about." The doctor smiled. "But your father…He's in critical condition."

"Oh my god…" He muttered to himself. "Will he be alright?"

"Yes…He just has some internal bleeding, some head trauma, and a few bruises. But we'll have to keep him here until he improves. Once you sign the release papers…You can go."

"Ok…But keep me informed. Here's my cell phone number." Claudio said, handing her a card.

"As you wish."

Claudio left the hospital and went back home. He sat on his bed and stared at the crown.

"Just think…I have this power…But what else can I do?" He asked himself.

And through the night…

That's the only thing he thought.

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Hypersonic! _**

_**Will be here soon. **_

_**What will happen when Claudio starts learning lots of new abilities? Who knows? **_

_**Find out next time! **_

_**Miss Neko.**_


End file.
